Corpse Party One Shots
by TheRozLujan
Summary: Snip. Snap. Go the scissors of Sachiko. She wants to play with you.
1. The Scissors

The Scissors  
Roz's words: Hi! First story so...reviews are appreciated. Made with no before planning as well. Be afraid. Very afraid.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party :) Thank You  
And now...the story:

My name is Abigail Marie. I am surely about to die, and horribly. This cursed school will win. I've wandered around for hours now, and seen no one. Alive that is. There are many dead people here. Even ghosts. I haven't ever believed in ghosts in my life. But now, I have no choice but to believe in them. Because, I am being chased by one. She brandishes blood soaked scissors and keeps opening and closing them.

Snip. Snap.

It's driving me insane.

Snip. Snap.

Everything is silent but my pounding footsteps, and heart, and those horrid scissors.

Snip. Snap.

Why aren't her feet pounding? WHY?

Snip. Snap.

Why must I be chased?

Snip. Snap.

I don't want to die, but my strength is nearly gone.

Snip. Snap.

I wish I'd have tried more in gym.

Snip. Snap.

I wish I'd never done that charm.

Snip. Snap.

Please God...save me.

Snip. Snap.

The hallway suddenly comes to an abrupt halt because of a hole.

Snip. Snap.

The sound is closer.

Snip. Snap.

At the next snap of the scissors I come to my senses and rush towards a nearby door.

Snip. Snap.

It thankfully opens. I rush in.

Snip. Snap.

But then I realize that the rest of the room is blocked and, in my haste the door is left open. I realized my mistake to late.

Sni-.

Suddenly the sound stops midway through. Why? My mind briefly wondered. Briefly. For in the next moment I realized in horror that the scissors have caught my uniform's skirt. A mere breaths length away from my now pale skin. And at that moment I turn to run and the door slams shut and I face my assailant. A little girl. She has long black hair and an innocent, adorable face, but she wears a smirk that makes my blood seem to run cold. Her dress is red like blood, who is she? As if hearing my thoughts she smiles adorably,  
"My name is Sachiko." And still smiling she raises the scissors and I flinch.  
"And you're DEAD." She cackles at this and, before I can react I feel an impact vibrate though my skull from behind. In my half conscious state, I feel myself being dragged to somewhere and tied up by my hands and feet. The last thing I would ever hear was her dreadful scissors opening and closing.

Snip. Snap.

And then there is only pain. Never ending pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

End note: Fairly gruesome for a first story and creepy too, but I think it's alright for a first one. This will remain a one shot for now. May do an alternate ending later. If wanted by anyone who reads this. (Hint, hint)  
See ya next time! :) Bai!


	2. Tsukasa's Reaction

Tsukasa's Reaction  
Note: another Corpse party! :p I'm obsessed! Ending if Ms. Yui didn't make it out.  
(In BoS) Anyways again no planning put into this so...  
Also, I am doing the National Day of Silence tomorrow hope some of you will do the same! :)  
Disclaimer: still don't own Corpse Party :(

How had I allowed this to happen? It must be my fault, I told her there was nothing to worry about! I had told her she was wrong! Me! And now, my best friend, Yui Shishido is dead. And it's all my fault. She was found before school with her neck broken by her classroom. There's no clue to how this happened. She was far away from any stairs, there isn't a logical explanation. But if the rumors are true... she was killed by a ghost.  
And it's because of me. So now, I stand on the roof, the place I meant to show her today, and mourn. It should have been me. But maybe, if I die...we can meet and I can apologize. So I am prepared to jump...

But somehow, I can't. Literally, I can't. Something is clutching my jacket in a death grip and refusing to let go. But there's nothing there. I begin to panic. What is this force!? But then I hear her voice in my head. The voice of my first and only friend.

(Stop Tsukasa. Don't die because of me! What are you trying to achieve?)

It's really her! And...she's telling me off. Typical. But then I realize that she's dead. And not coming back. I begin to cry.

"But I killed you! How can you forgive me?" I cry out in sorrow.

(You didn't. You can actually help me.) Her voice responds softly.

I can...help? At this point I'd do anything. Anything at all.

"H-how?" I blurt out.

The response comes quickly. (Help me by living my dream for me. I know you're undecided on your future. Help me by becoming a teacher. I can watch you through everything. Become a teacher Tsukasa. _Live on for the both of us_.)

Then the force let go and the presence was gone. She was gone. But, I'd help her. I will be a teacher. I will live on. For both of us. Perhaps a high school teacher?

End note: so...what'd u think? I know its to short! :( Anyways, I think of the ending of this as him living on to do what Ms. Yui did when she survived (become a teacher in high school and TA for class 2-9) and also go to Heavenly Host himself. And die nobly. Which was depressing by the way in the first game. (Extra scene) but yep! I believe that Tsukasa would have done anything for Ms. Yui, had she have died. So yep! Bai! Until next time!


End file.
